memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution class (alternate reality)
The Constitution-'class' was a type of starship operated by the Federation as a heavy cruiser and flagship in the 2250s of the alternate reality created by the temporal displacement of the Narada. One notable member of the class was the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]], which launched in 2258. Specifications The class featured a saucer section connected by a neck on the rear of the saucer which ran down into the vessel's engineering hull. The primary hull contained the bridge on A-deck, officer and crew quarters on D and E-decks, a personnel transporter room on F-deck, and sickbay on G-deck. The saucer section was also fitted with six phaser battery placements, three dorsal and three ventral, with two batteries at each placement. The saucer section could also be separated in emergencies. The ship has a total of 36 decks, 17 at the saucer and 19 at the rest of the ship. The secondary hull housed the ship's engineering facilities, with primary engineering control on N and O-decks, including the vessels' matter-antimatter injection mix warp core, which powered the vessels' warp drive and phasers. At the fore of the secondary hull was the class' navigational deflector, above which were twin type 4 photon torpedo launch tubes. R-deck included the ship's cargo bay and hangar bay, which could house sixteen shuttlecraft. The secondary hull also featured the classes pylons, connecting to twin model FWG-1 warp nacelles. Like its contemporaries, the ''Arbiter''-class, ''Defender''-class, ''Guardian''-class, and ''Interceptor''-class, the Constitution-class could, in addition to its standard systems, be armed with quantum torpedoes, and the ability to temporal shift. History ]] The Constitution-class was designed by W. Matt Jefferies. Construction of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] was conducted at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa on Earth, and was well underway by 2255. The Enterprise was also built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, and had been launched into space by 2258. Her maiden voyage took place in that year, prematurely due to her being called into action in response to the Narada's attack on Vulcan. The class wasn't placed into long duration service until the Enterprise was assigned a five-year mission after 2259. In that year, a space dock manifest display graphic in the office of Admiral Christopher Pike included two Constitution-class icons identified as AF and VH-5. In the 2250s members of the Constitution-class were part of the Starfleet force that battled starships of the Romulan Star Empire. When incursions caused by the Na'kuhl and the Sphere Builders of the primary universe allowed this universe to be seen, members of the Federation of the year 2410 decided to build these ships in their universe, noting that the technology seen here was as modern as theirs, despite the alternate universe being over 150 years into the past. Ships commissioned *[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) - Federation flagship, launched in 2258 * (NCC-1701-A) - Federation flagship, launched in 2263 *[[USS Constitution (alternate reality)|USS Constitution]] (NCC-1700) *[[USS Aurora (alternate reality)|USS Aurora]] (NCC-1766) *[[USS Farragut (alternate reality)|USS Farragut]] (NCC-1647) - destroyed in 2258 during the Battle of Vulcan *[[USS Hood (alternate reality)|USS Hood]] (NCC-1703) - destroyed in 2258 during the Battle of Vulcan *[[USS Odyssey (alternate reality)|USS Odyssey]] (NCC-1668) - destroyed in 2258 during the Battle of Vulcan *[[USS Skywalker (alternate reality)|USS Skywalker]] (NCC-1138) - destroyed in 2258 during the Battle of Vulcan *[[USS Arella (alternate reality NCC-1062)|USS Arella]] (NCC-1062) - launched in 2259 *[[USS Constellation (alternate reality NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] (NCC-1017) - destroyed in 2262 *[[USS Yorktown (alternate reality)|USS Yorktown]] *[[USS Cutlass (Constitution class)|USS Cutlass]] *[[USS Excalibur (alternate reality)|USS Excalibur]] *[[USS Exultant (Constitution class)|USS Exultant]] *[[USS Nebula (Constitution class)|USS Nebula]] *[[USS Paladin (Constitution class)|USS Paladin]] *[[USS Potemkin (alternate reality)|USS Potemkin]] *[[USS Ranger (alternate Constitution class)|USS Ranger]] *[[USS Sentinel (Constitution class)|USS Sentinel]] *[[USS Vanguard (Constitution class)|USS Vanguard]] * (NCC-1764) - launched in 2258 * (NCC-1672) - launched in the 2260s Mirror universe *[[ISS Enterprise (alternate reality)|ISS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) Category:Federation starship classes (alternate reality) Category:Alternate realities